Usuario discusión:Seductive Archangel
bienvenido Bienvenido a Burijji!!! Soy Sasukeuzumaki, lider de la organización. Me gustaría pedirte si podrías quitar a tu personajeel rinnegan y ponerle el byakugan (es que con el byakugan no tenemos ninguno). Tu compañero de equipo será Axux. Comunícaselo de inmediato. Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 09:33 25 jun 2011 (UTC) hola mira el rinnegan el unico lo puede usar soy yo esta en la portada miralo pero no uses el rinnegan Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 12:15 25 jun 2011 (UTC) cosas Bueno, como acabas de llegar tienes que saber unas cuantas cosas: #Debes conocer las normas. Los cargos de la wiki están en la Portada. #Debes contribuir haciendo los episodios de la historia de Burijji. Ve aquí para ver las sagas programdas. #Hecha un vistazo al opening 1 de la historia de nuestra organización. Se llama Tu eres mi amigo. #Diviértete. #Pon los jutsus que sabes y los elementos que dominas. La página de los jutsus que no existan las tienes que crear tú. Los jutsus pueden ser inventados, pero pudiendo ser que tengan foto. Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 12:24 25 jun 2011 (UTC) re-hola aunque no lo creas. yo solo llevo 5 dias en la organizacion pero e echo mucho en esta wiki y estoy en 4 lugar en los logros. yo sere el superior? como se llamara el grupo? avisame si tienes respuestas en una de las preguntas axux 12:42 25 jun 2011 (UTC) equipo no nos podemos llamar asi, busca en los inmortales en el buscador de la wiki, la organizacion creo un grupo enemigo y uno de esos equipos se llama el equipo dojutsu. mira, otra cosa que puedes hacer es arreglar tu personaje, ponerle jutsus u otras cosas. vere que nombre le pongo al grupo contestame ¿yo sere el superior? nombre oye, te llamas lautaro garcia porque vives en lautaro de chile? clan Mira, usa la plantilla:Infobox Clanes y ponla en Clan Hyuga. No pongas que es del universo de Naruto ni nada eso. No te limites a copiar tal cual aparece en Naruto Wiki. Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 12:53 25 jun 2011 (UTC) equipo ¿equipo axux? mmmm nose tu decides, te dare la preferencia, si quieres ponele un jutsu que sea original de mi personaje pero en tu historia tendria que decir que mi personaje te la enseño busca mas jutsus y otra cosa que puedes hacer es ponerte mas kekeigenkais, preguntale al jefe si puedes tener mas kekeigenkais ponte que tu compañero es mi personaje axux 12:56 25 jun 2011 (UTC) favor oye, si quieres te hago este favor, si quieres le pongo a tu personaje algunos buenos jutsus del byakugan kekkei genkai Ya no puedes tener más kekkei genkai. PD:Pon en los jutsus que sabes que eres su usuario. PD2:Viste el opening que te dije?? Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 13:42 25 jun 2011 (UTC) hola hola haber no pongas el elemento oscuridad por que tu no lo puedes usar te queda claro Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 14:47 25 jun 2011 (UTC) respuesta solo lo usa un usuario por que es jinchuriji y puede usar el elemento oscuridad y punto Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 14:49 25 jun 2011 (UTC) re-porque Están las razones en la seccion comentarios de tu personaje. Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 14:49 25 jun 2011 (UTC) re-elemento Te pusimos el elemento vapor. Pero si quieres quitalo e inventa uno. Antes de crearlo, dime como va a ser. Te tienen que encargar de poner el Kanji, el romanji, etc. PD:Cuando crees páginas de jutsus, usa la plantilla. Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 14:56 25 jun 2011 (UTC) equipo oye, al final se va a llamar el equipo axux o que? axux 15:01 25 jun 2011 (UTC) ok el equipo se llama: Equipo Axux le dire al jefe sobre esto axux 15:05 25 jun 2011 (UTC) re-elemento Escucha. Lo que quería saber no era esa información exactamente. Yo quería algo así: El Elemento Luz es un elemento avanzado opuesto al Elemento Oscuridad. Se puede utilizar de varias maneras, de curar a volar, pasando por el ataque. Para que funcione este elemento, el usuario debe tener un corazón puero. Kanji:要光 Romanji: Akaton Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 15:13 25 jun 2011 (UTC) re-re-elementos Pero que hace exactamente??? PD: En el romanji acaba en ton. (Meiton, Doton, Katon, Suiton...) Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 15:22 25 jun 2011 (UTC) referir No me refiero a eso. Lo que quiero saber es que hace. Ej:Viento=corta. Fuego=quema, etc. Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 15:26 25 jun 2011 (UTC) equipo oye, estoy terminando nuestra pagina de equipo, le dije al lider que nos pusiera la imagen axux 17:18 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Holaaa!!! =) encantada de conocerte Hola!! espero conocernos muy bien, y si tienes alguna duda consultamelas ¿vale? bueno si no me conoces, yo soy la reversora y tengo un personaje llamado Ayame Furukawa, si tienes tiempo lo podrás visitarlo, bueno hasta luego. SilverSatonix 23:43 25 jun 2011 (UTC) jutsu de equipo oye, se me ocurrio que nuestro quipo podria inventar un jutsu de colaboracion que involucre el sharingan y el byakugan ESPERO RESPUESTA axux 02:22 26 jun 2011 (UTC) compañero oye, pon que los sharingans de las marionetas de tu personaje se los dio Axux ya que si miras su historia se ve que dice que mato a muchos uchihas y que guardo algunos sharingans para alguna emergencia, ok? axux 23:54 26 jun 2011 (UTC) respuesta me parece una muy buena idea que nuestras invocaciones se fucionen, la invocacion tendria el elemento sangre, una gran velocidad y fuerza y sentidos de lobos Axux 23:35 30 jun 2011 (UTC) respuesta tambien me parece buena idea, seria como un duo animal no lo crees? Axux 23:40 30 jun 2011 (UTC) respuesta como se llamarian las transformaciones? la mia se podria llamar Transformacion del Lobo no se me ocurre una para la tuya asique piensa. PD:mira la pagina de Equipo Axux, si quieres arreglala. Axux 12:50 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Chat Lautaro conectate al chat. AndreyNaruto, Co-lider de Burijji 22:54 1 jul 2011 (UTC) chat oye, conectate en el chat Axux 23:43 1 jul 2011 (UTC) hola te vienes al chat Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 13:04 2 jul 2011 (UTC) Chat Hola Lautaro vente al chat. AndreyNaruto, Co-lider de Burijji 18:55 2 jul 2011 (UTC) hola te vienes al chat Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 13:35 3 jul 2011 (UTC) hola arregla lo de las invocaciones del chibaku tensey Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 19:27 3 jul 2011 (UTC) hola vente al chat Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 14:41 5 jul 2011 (UTC) Hachibi No lo se, lo hablare con Alvaro cuando se conecte, te vienes al chat.AndreyNaruto, Co-lider de Burijji 18:41 5 jul 2011 (UTC) re-hola ok, que necesitas decirme? Axux 02:17 6 jul 2011 (UTC) deiscucion oye,no me conectare mucho, porque me estan arreglando el computador (el teclado) asique uso otro que no puedo usar todos los dias, pero aun asi dime que es lo que necesitas decirme y te lo contestare lo antes posible Axux 02:26 6 jul 2011 (UTC) respuesta oye, me lo pondre pero otro dia ya que me conecto una vez al dia asique no tengo tiempo, si quieres ponmelo tu. podre volver a conectarme mas en unos 2 o 3 dias mas Axux 20:21 6 jul 2011 (UTC) respuesta oye, me lo pondre pero otro dia ya que me conecto una vez al dia asique no tengo tiempo, si quieres ponmelo tu. podre volver a conectarme mas en unos 2 o 3 dias mas Axux 20:21 6 jul 2011 (UTC) oye oye, arrancar no creo porque es de otro anime, pero El Duo Asesino estaria bueno asi se llamara, lo pondre en la pagina del equipo Axux 01:48 7 jul 2011 (UTC) respuesta claro que lo puedes tener Axux 02:09 7 jul 2011 (UTC) hola como veo los helances son de wilkipedia recomiendo que se quiten a y si copias de wilkipedia pon su plantilla Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 13:04 7 jul 2011 (UTC) Burijji thumb|42pxNosotros nos quedamos en Uzushiogakure, y el simbolo es este creo? AndreyNaruto, Co-lider de Burijji 00:59 10 jul 2011 (UTC) chat oye, vente al chat Personaje Ya te cambie la imagen, luego te hago el cartel y lo del sharingan lo discutire con Alvaro. AndreyNaruto, Co-lider de Burijji 16:46 11 jul 2011 (UTC) Sharingan Lo siento pero Alvaro y yo no aprobamos que tengas el Sharingan, ya que eres el unico de Burijji que lo tiene. AndreyNaruto, Co-lider de Burijji 21:50 11 jul 2011 (UTC) hola hola te vienes al chat Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 13:27 12 jul 2011 (UTC) vente al chat estoy estaba ocupado ya esta ven Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 13:41 12 jul 2011 (UTC) jutsu oye, que te parece si acemos un jutsu de colaboracion entre los personaje algo como: Jutsu de Colaboracion:Destruccion de Tormenta en Vapor se trataria de lanzar rafagas de el elemento tormenta mientras sale vapor de ellas, derritiendo todo a su paso que te parece? avisame si dices que si al jutsu 21:19 12 jul 2011 (UTC) respuesta ya lo estoy 21:22 12 jul 2011 (UTC) Cartel 1º Tienes que separar el precio con la palabra millones 2º Kusana vale mucho mas 3º No solo deserto de su aldea 4º Esta prohibido hacerle carteles a personajes que no sean de Burijji. Gracias. AndreyNaruto, Co-lider de Burijji 03:01 13 jul 2011 (UTC) kusana es imposible que valga tanto a latauro vente al chat un saludo Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 13:47 13 jul 2011 (UTC) respuesta oye, ya lo vi, esta muy bueno, te quiero preguntar si hay un jutsu bueno de fuego, esque la habilidad especial del Filo Ardiente es dar poder a las jutsus de fuego, y como mi personaje la tiene necesitare jutsus del elemento fuego, avisame si encuentras algunos buenos jutsus. 01:33 14 jul 2011 (UTC) jutsu puedo utilizar tu jutsu? el que recien isiste quisiera uno de fuego para usar con mi espada especial seria de nuestra equipo. 01:38 14 jul 2011 (UTC) respuesta entonces no me lo pondre 18:06 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Mision en Conjunto Hola Lautaro, Soy Niaku25 (En Tatsu mi personaje es Niaku Kutsaguso ), como quizas sabes yo sere el lider de tu escuadron en la mision que haremos en conjunto Tatsu-Burijji. Por lo que necesito tu mail,para que junto con los demas charlemos de nuestra estrategia. --Niaku 25 07:06 15 jul 2011 (UTC) urgente oye, juan esta muy enojado ya que varias imagenes que tu as puesto son de la wiki de tatsu y que no le gusta que tu hagas eso asique tendras que buscar otras imagenes para el hogyoku, ademas esto me lo dijo el mismo 16:32 15 jul 2011 (UTC) chat vente al chat y hay me dices 00:57 18 jul 2011 (UTC) Bloqueo Lautaro has sido bloqueado, porque Alvaro me dijo que has pedido en Adopcion la wiki siendo activa y con admins activos, sin decirnolos que es peor. La sentencia es de 2 semanas y quiero que pienses en lo que hicistes. Por favor no te lo tomes a mal. AndreyNaruto, Co-lider de Burijji 06:08 18 jul 2011 (UTC) vuelta ¡Me alegra tenerte de vuelta! Quiro que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites. Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 21:22 28 jul 2011 (UTC) chat ya estoy hay 22:26 28 jul 2011 (UTC) hola hola, oye, tu tienes que editar en el yonbi sombra ya que a nuestro equipo nos dieron esa mision (ve la portada) 02:43 1 ago 2011 (UTC) Imagenes Muy bien, súbelas. Pero ten cuidado de que no sea vea a Killer. Si puedes poner a Sasuke mejor. Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 13:32 2 ago 2011 (UTC) Ok Por mi no hay problema. Dame el link y las miro o súbelas diréctamente aquí. Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 13:37 2 ago 2011 (UTC) Bestias Sombra El Gato Demonio de Dos Colas que hay es el Sombra???? Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 07:04 8 ago 2011 (UTC) hablar Hola Lautaro, necesito hablar contigo Glenson11 20:38 19 ago 2011 (UTC) re-mi saga Lo siento, pero tus enemigos van a ser Nagato y Kimimaro. Además en esta saga hace su debut Souta Okuma. Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 08:04 20 ago 2011 (UTC) Misión Está bien, pero que no te quite tiempo de tus obligaciones en la wiki 140px|link=Usuario Discusión:Sasukeuzumaki 140px|link=w:c:es.burijji:Sasuke Uzumaki 07:20 26 ago 2011 (UTC) Saga. Hola Lautaro, que tal si le ponemos este nombre a nuestra saga ¡¡Un nuevo integrante Lautaro García!! Pero alguien inesperadamente se encuentra con nosotros ¿Quién será?. Qué te parece? Glenson11 ~ Discusión ~ Contribuciones 20:03 27 ago 2011 (UTC) amigo Hola Lautaro te extrañare eres un gran amigo, espero que cumplas tus metas ;) Glenson11 ~ Discusión ~ Contribuciones 01:41 2 sep 2011 (UTC) adios adios amigo, espero que te vaya bien en lo que quieras, fuiste un buen compañero y amigo mientras duro, adios Tu amigo Axux Categoría:Firmas Categoría:Plantillas 01:43 2 sep 2011 (UTC) hablar ahora no puedo. Enviame un correo con lo que me quieras decir, y te respondo lo antes posible. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 16:51 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Oye vente al chat de Naruto y yhablams no es urgenteAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 12:07 12 sep 2011 (UTC) Jutsus Que jutsus?? Mision Vente al chat y lo hablamos Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 14:01 22 sep 2011 (UTC) Jutsus secretos Mira Lautaro, no pongas jutsus secretos de un clan si no perteneces a ese clan. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 17:07 29 sep 2011 (UTC) Raikage Tu raikage, puedes poner que es el 6º Raikage, porque si no no tendría sentido. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 06:49 30 sep 2011 (UTC) raikage el del blog. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 11:06 30 sep 2011 (UTC) MS No quedaria mejor si tu MSE fuese el MS y si el MS fuese el MSE?? Lo digo porque tendía más sentido, dadoque tu MSE tiene tan solo 3 puntas y tu MS tiene 6 puntas y dentro otro MS. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 08:24 3 oct 2011 (UTC) Personaje De que anime es tu personaje?? Me encanta. Asi las puedo editar. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 18:31 3 oct 2011 (UTC) re-personaje el de Milo. Fotos El de la mujer ya la tenía, pero el del hombre no. Muchas gracias Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 15:48 7 oct 2011 (UTC) Gifs No hay de que. Me aburría. Pero el MSE es bastante más dificil, on se si te lo podré hacer. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 06:52 8 oct 2011 (UTC) re-lobo si, creare la pagina ahora...el lobo se llamara Luna Categoría:Firmas Categoría:Plantillas 19:11 8 oct 2011 (UTC) Imagen Como ya habrás visto puse la imagen. Muchas gracias. PD:Quiero que Reon salga en alguna saga con Milo y que creen un jutsu combinado de Luna y Sol. ¿Que opinas? Ademas estoy buscando una imagen para tu elemento. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 16:03 9 oct 2011 (UTC) Elemento Se me ha ocurrido el nombre para la fusion del elemento Sol y Luna: Elemento Eclipse (食,Shokuton). ¿Que te parece? Este no contaría como Kekkei Genkai, ya que es la combinacion de 2 kekkeis, y seria tambien un jutsu de colaboracion. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 12:29 10 oct 2011 (UTC) re-idea Es buena la idea, pero los jinchurikis de las Bestias Sombra no mueren, dado que no se los extraemos. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 12:49 10 oct 2011 (UTC) re-re-idea Muy buena. A ayumi ya pensaba ponerla. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 12:57 10 oct 2011 (UTC) re-milo Ok, pero tienes que mejorar la ortografia. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 13:04 10 oct 2011 (UTC) Caza de Bijus oye, nuestro equipo tiene que hacer la caza del Yonbi Sombra y del Gobi Sombra, que te parece que tu hagas la caza del Yonbi ( en blog) y yo haga la caza del Gobi? Categoría:Firmas Categoría:Plantillas 18:33 11 oct 2011 (UTC) re-madara edo tensei Y para que quieres la imagen exactamente?? Quiero decir, en donde la vas a poner?? PD:Enviame lasfotos de los halcones por correo Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 18:00 12 oct 2011 (UTC) madara Es vedad!!! Se me olvidaba. Entonces i, pero todavia no la pongas. Ya se pondrá. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 18:06 12 oct 2011 (UTC) bien quedo bien, cuando lo pasen a una pagina le arreglo las faltas y le pongo un poco mas de lucha PD:yo ya termine la del gobi, mira como quedo Categoría:Firmas Categoría:Plantillas 20:03 14 oct 2011 (UTC) Imagen Gracias, ya vere donde la uso, pero si tu lo necesitas, usala Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 12:29 17 oct 2011 (UTC) revividos por Kabuto A tu respuesta tengo pensado que sean resucitados: *Sasuke Uzumaki *Ayumi Amaya *Lautaro Garcia *Bianca Uchiha *Isaribi *Ikidōri Masakuda *Kensei Fushigi *Y otros más que ire nombrando Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 12:57 18 oct 2011 (UTC) Halcon Muchas gracias, me encanta. Y el manga muy bien hecho. Lo puse en mi personaje. Yo tambien hice 2, uno de kabuto y otro de Yuki. ¿Que opinas de ellos? Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 20:05 20 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola Lautaro ,te vengo a decir que te quedó muy pequeño ,ahh otra cosa SE TE ESTÁ PROHIBIDO CREAR MANGAS YA QUE FUE MI IDEA ,PARA ESO ESTOY YO Y LOS USARÉ EN MI PELEA CON SASUKE,ADNREY Y OTRO MIEMBRO ,recuerdas que se te está prohibido ,no lo hagas mas ¿OK? estoy arto de que las personas se roben mis imágenes, mangas y dibujos PD: una más y canscelo toda relación con Burijji Bueno ya me desahogué jeje bueno te vengo a decir que le pidas a Sasukeuzumaki ser el 3er miembro en mi pelea ,xfa borra el manga Zider Ximenon 22:38 20 oct 2011 (UTC) Elemento Rayo Negro Los jutsus como el de la pantera negra no son de rayo, sino de Elemento Rayo Negro. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 14:42 21 oct 2011 (UTC) sasuke Donde conseguiste la imagen de Sasuke Uchiha que pusiste en tu pagina de usuario?? Sasuke Uzumaki, el lider de Burijji 12:44 25 oct 2011 (UTC) re-sasuke uchiha yo no la necesito. Era por curiosidad. Pero a lo mejor si la uso. Sasuke Uzumaki, el lider de Burijji 12:51 25 oct 2011 (UTC) alberto garcia que paso ayer?? Ademas, desgraciadamente no la puedo borrar porque se usa en la historia. Sasuke Uzumaki, el lider de Burijji 12:55 25 oct 2011 (UTC) pobrecito Pobrecito abuelito. Te doy el pésame desde lejos. Sasuke Uzumaki, el lider de Burijji 12:59 25 oct 2011 (UTC) Estas Lautaro te Encuentras Necesito un Favor https://apps.facebook.com/easypromos/entries/16606 Vota por Mii Natii Ramirez Primera Foto y dile a Matias Tambien Att: Nasaku OVA Primero empieza en tu blog, y hazme un resumen. Tambien se lo tendreis que preguntar a Mei. Sasuke Uzumaki, el lider de Burijji 09:16 1 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola disculpa no haberte hablado por chat es que esta como loco no se xq me sale q entre y despues me dice que entre desde otro navegador. Hablamos otro dia. --Nagato Uzumaki Senju 22:48 5 nov 2011 (UTC)Nagato Uzumaki Senju respuestas Sobre tus preguntas: #Prefiero que no tengas nada que ver con Tobi, ya que tengo un plan para el. #A Jiraiya lo pensaba resucitar, junto con sus compañeros, y con Sakura, Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki. #Y claro que te puedes unir al OVA de rescate de Kumo. Todavía no se hará, pero lo haremos después de la muerte de Sasuke. Sasuke Uzumaki, el lider de Burijji 13:28 14 nov 2011 (UTC) Personajes Taro Kun Yo cree Los Nietos de Nasaku Dos De ellos Usa el elemento Sol Me darias permiso Taro Kun ATT: Nasaku Uzumaki Ojala Me respondas lo mas rapido Posible re-veganza Exactamente contra quien quieres luchar?? Contra Sasuke Uchiha o contra Sasuke Uzumaki??? En caso de que sea contra Sasuke Uchiha, lo tendré que pensar, pero luchará Milo. Sasuke Uzumaki, el lider de Burijji 13:30 17 nov 2011 (UTC) Lo siento, pero Sasuke está bastante muerto. Sera resucitado por Kabuto Yakushi. Sasuke Uzumaki, el lider de Burijji 13:38 17 nov 2011 (UTC) Jutsus No pongas mas jutsus a Milo, ya que hay que dar el efecto sorpresa. Sasuke Uzumaki, el lider de Burijji 19:07 23 nov 2011 (UTC) Pagina Para que esté todo más ordenado, es mejor que pongas las cosas de tu personaje como está en Sasuke Uzumaki o en Axux. Todo lo referente a la historia de tu personaje, ponlo en un apartado que sea "Historia", otro con "Habilidades". Así queda mucho más organizado. Sasuke Uzumaki, el lider de Burijji 19:03 24 nov 2011 (UTC) re-pagina Está mejor, pero tienes que tener en cuenta que lo tienes que tener ordenada la historia. No puedes poner algo de 5 años despúes, ¿no? PD:¿Como que te va el personaje? Mañana te edito la imagen que tienes asi y le quito el sharingan. Sasuke Uzumaki, el lider de Burijji 19:48 24 nov 2011 (UTC) quiero decir Lo que quiero decir es que tengas ordenado la historia. No pongas al final de "Historia" la relaciones que tuviste antes de Burijji. Ponlo al principio. Que siga un orden lineal. Sasuke Uzumaki, el lider de Burijji 20:40 24 nov 2011 (UTC) Personajes No crees personajes si no son relevantes para la historia. No se sabrá que es su maestro a menos que alguien lo diga, cosa que no va a pasar. Sasuke Uzumaki, el lider de Burijji 13:19 29 nov 2011 (UTC) Ediciones Me he fijado en que arreglas los artículos que les faltan infoboxes. Muy bien hecho, lo tendré en cuenta. Para los jutsus de Elemento Cristal, mira aquí para conoces todos sus usuarios y saber si falta algun usuario en algun jutsu. Sigue así. Sasuke Uzumaki, el lider de Burijji 20:31 2 dic 2011 (UTC)